Fight Night: Sonic vs Rainbow Dash
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Two speedsters duel in the Fight Night ring. But between these two, who would win in a fight? Please your bets, and prepare to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Death Battle, 2 out of 6. I own nothing.


**Hey guys, so here's another Fight Night. I'm sure some of you will love this one. If you disagree with me, and have a valid counter-arguement, please PM me, okay? This was supposed to be up days ago, but i got lazy, and now i have a fever. Relax, i'll recover.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

When you think of speedy animals, these two definitely comes to mind.

Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Blur of Sega,

And Rainbow Dash, Hasbro's most famous little pony.

But between these two speedsters, who would win in a fight? My name is Sea Eagle, place your bets and get ready to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's blue speedy mascot. He is well known for his quick feet, being Sega's mascot, and having one of the most "What the Fuck!?" fanbases in the history of media. He first appeared in the 1991 video game with the same name, and ever since then, he's become one of gaming's iconic characters.

Sonic's main ability is his running speed. He's able to break the sound barrier in seconds. According to ScrewAttack, he was clocked in at 765 miles per hour, or 341 meters per second, which is the speed of Mach, or the speed of sound. That kind of speed would turn his entire body into mush. But apparently, he was able to withstand the pressure.

While he does have many power-ups in his game, we will not be using those here, since power-ups would only lead us to straying from his true potential. So basically, I'm covering up his abilities in his canon games.

His main attack is the Homing Attack, which involves him rolling up into a ball, homing in at the target, and then striking them in mid-air. It is Sonic's most effective method of attack. His other attack is the Spin Dash, where he rolls up into a ball and strike the enemy at high speed, the Stomp, where he forces himself downwards from the air, the boost, where he doubles his current running speed and ram straight to the enemy, and the blue tornado, where he quickly goes around in a circle and creates a twister to trap foes.

But his biggest power is the seven Chaos Emeralds, gems with insane god-like powers. Upon fusing these emeralds with his body, he becomes a menacing, speedy, machine of death:

Super Sonic.

When he transforms, he gains a 1000% power increase, or 10 times his normal power. In this form he is able to destroy an entire Egg Fleet! Which has a shit ton of spaceships, loaded with deadly laser cannons that can match the power of the Death Star. However, without any rings, it can barely last for a full fucking minute. Which make sense, because if it was limitless? He would be able to defeat Superman. You know, Superman? That guy you bitched about because he killed the strongest man in the universe, and probably your most favorite person ever who wouldn't even kill the guy? That one.

But basically, he's unstoppable. Or, he would be. Sonic's main strategy is just to rush in, and keep running until someone gives him a clue about what kind of crazy shit he should do. Not to mention that he's very frail. When hit with a good enough attack, he would die instantly. And I mean really, he would die just from standing on spikes.

Sonic is very cocky and arrogant, but even then, he still cares about his friends, and will do anything to save the day. He's one of gaming's greatest heroes ever.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, a flying Pegasus pony from Equestria, filled with magical ponies, and is pretty much a place where most teenage boys wish they were in right now. And out of all the ponies, I'll be honest; she's the only one I liked. Why? Because she's basically a genderbent Sonic, in the shape of a pony, that can fly.

She's a flight school drop-out, and current weather manager for Equestria. She's aspired to become one of the Wonderbolts, the Blue Angels of My Little Pony. Knowing all that, her skills of flight is very impressive, being very agile and durable flier. She's pretty much the fastest pony within the series, and the most loved out of all the other ponies.

And she has control over weather, she controls clouds to make rains, and lightning. And she can quickly fly in a circle to create giant tornadoes. And for some reason, she is appears to be able to manipulate lightning in her only energy attack: The Buccaneer Blaze, which is so awesome, it couldn't be shown on screen, and creates a giant lightning explosion. Knowing this, it is possibly a lightning charge attack, like Pikachu's Volt Tackle.

But her greatest asset is her speed. According to ScrewAttack, Rainbow Dash could move at a speed of Mach 5. And she could double that speed with the Sonic Rainboom, allowing her to fly at the speed of Mach 10 and shatter entire mountains! Holy shit, Hasbro. This is a fucking pony, a baby girl toy! Why is it so awesome!?

But anyways, *clears throat*personality wise, Rainbow Dash is brash, arrogant, brave, and loyal. A lot like Sonic. However, she has a tendency to finding a cheap trick to win, or basically cheat her way to win. Every, single, time. But will all that be enough to withstand Sega's Blue Blur?

* * *

Fighters, to your mark. The time has come to end this once and for all. Who would win the fight?

Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were running down Green Hill Zone for a little exercise, and patrol. So far, they didn't find any of Eggman's robots yet. Strangely enough, though, they didn't find any rings either. Luckily, Tails created a power ring tracker, which traces down power rings from where they spawn, to their current location. He traced all the rings all the way to the far side of the zone. and they were quick on their feet to find them.

After hours of running, Tails's tracker was off the charts.

"Guys, it should be somewhere around here." he said.

"Finally. My legs are killing me." said Amy.

"Quit your complaining, and keep moving." said Knuckles.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Knux. She's a lady." said Sonic.

And then all of a sudden, they heard a call from the distance. They quickly ran up to the source of the noise, and found a shitload of rings. Atop them were six ponies: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash…well actually she's just hovering over the pile. Also, Spike was standing next to Twilight.

"Huh, didn't expect to find you gals here." said Sonic.

"I had a feeling you'd come here if I attracted you with something." said Rainbow. "And I have a valid reason to."

"Which is?"

"To challenge you to a fight."

And then, all the ponies gasped. They didn't know that she was going to challenge someone in a fight. They thought they were just collecting rings for fun.

"Are you sure about this?" said Twilight.

"You underestimate me, Twi." said Rainbow. "So how about it!? Winner keeps all the rings!"

"Me and you in a fight? I would snap you in half." said Sonic.

Hearing this, Rainbow flew down and said "Then this will be easy for you then."

"…You know what, I think that's a great idea. Let's fight." said Sonic. His three friends then backed up and gave them some room to fight.

"Bring it on!" yelled Rainbow.

(Battle BGM: Sonic Generations – Big Arms Cash Cash Remix)

FIGHT!

Rainbow struck first, ramming head on to the blue hedgehog, who avoided it with a jump before countering with a powerful stomp. He then jumped up, curled himself up, and struck down at Rainbow. However, she rammed back at Sonic, sending him to the air. Rainbow quickly flew up to strike again, but as she was about to hit him, he quickly avoided the hit with his mid-air acrobatics, and kicked Rainbow before coming back down to the ground.

Rainbow charged at Sonic again, but then he jumped up and created the blue tornado. Seeing this, Rainbow quickly turned right and dodged the tornado, but she didn't stop flying.

"You're not the only one who can make tornadoes!" she yelled as she flew around at high speed, creating a giant twister. Sonic thought he was trapped, but then he curled up into a ball and spin dashed out of the tornado. He then turned around to strike Rainbow. He jumped up for a homing attack, but Rainbow rammed him down, cancelling the attack. He quickly got back up on his feet.

"No more fooling around." said Sonic. He then ran off at high speed. Rainbow got confused at Sonic's reaction. However, she then met up with a hard on attack from the blue hedgehog. She quickly got back up, and heard Sonic's shoes coming from the distance. She tried to avoid it, but was too late. He rammed at her again, leaving some serious bruises all over her body. He tried to attack her again, but this time she flew upwards.

Seeing this, he came to a shrieking stop, and looked up in confusion. All he saw were a bunch of clouds. He thought she quit the fight, but then he figured out why she flew off. He was struck with a shock of lightning. He survived, but now the place was raining, epically. The two breathed heavily, nearly exhausted from the fight. But neither of them is giving up.

"Just go home, Rainbow. You know you'll lose this fight." said Sonic.

"Are you kidding me? I wanna prove I'm better you!" said Rainbow.

"Then you shouldn't be fighting me in this form, then." said Sonic, with the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. "'Cause it ain't even my final form."

He then fused with the Chaos Emeralds, turning into Super Sonic.

"Well…" said Rainbow.

"Hmph. Scared?" said Sonic.

"No way!" said Rainbow Dash.

"We'll see about that." said Sonic.

The two floated up, and took to the skies. And then the aerial battle began. The two repeatedly rammed into each other, cancelling each other's attack. However, as Sonic struck, Rainbow avoided the attack and rammed at Sonic. However, his acrobatics allowed him to dodge the attack before landing a series of hits. She quickly regained and struck Sonic again, with Sonic doing the same. However, Rainbow turned downwards a complete 90 degrees, and flew back up again, uppercutting Super Sonic. She then flew off to keep her distance, so Sonic tried to chase her.

She turned upwards to the clouds again. This time, Sonic knew what she was planning. Or, at least he thought he did.

"That's not gonna work again!" said Sonic as he flew upwards as well. He was just about to catch Rainbow, but then the two went inside the clouds. Sonic lost his vision. He couldn't find her, nor can he see anything. It was too dark in the rain cloud. He was just about to head downwards, but then he was hit by lightning. Rainbow was right above him, controlling the cloud to create lightning strikes. Sonic was able to dodge quite a few strikes, before getting hit by more lightning. He decided to take her to the ground.

He flew upwards, and grabbed her. They then flew downwards with Sonic holding her down in his hands. Rainbow struggled to break free, but Sonic held her tightly. Eventually, she did managed to break free, and just when they were about to hit hard ground, they turned upwards 90 degrees before facing each other again.

"Time to settle this!" yelled Rainbow.

"You're gonna regret it!" yelled Sonic.

The two then flew straight towards each other. Rainbow quickly reached Mach 5, and doubled his speed with the Sonic Rainboom. Sonic quickly reached his Mach 10 speed. The two let out loud battle cries. Their friends watched with tension, though Amy, Twilight, and Pinkie covered their eyes.

And then, the two rammed into each other, creating a huge, bright explosion.

As the explosion clears, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were leaning towards each other, head-to-head (literally), glaring at each other. Everyone was in shock at the outcome of the clash, it seemed like none of them took any damage at all. Like the clash was tied. Little did they know that it wasn't.

Just a few seconds later, Sonic flew backwards.

"Gotcha!" said Rainbow as she flew right at Sonic. She pushed him to the air, and performed a loop de loop, covering her body in lightning, and activating her Sonic Rainboom. And then, the two slammed the ground hard with Sonic on the bottom, and an explosion of lightning occurred.

As the explosion clears, Rainbow was on his feet, while Sonic was barely getting up, being in too much pain to try and lift himself up.

"Man, that was powerful. Agh…I don't think I can take this anymore." he said as he slowly lifts himself up. "Fine, you won."

Hearing this, the ponies cheered in glee as Sonic's friend had disappointed looks all over their faces. Sonic tried to get back on his feet, only to stumble backwards and falling again. However, this time there was someone's hoof right in front of him. Rainbow Dash was helping him get back up. She pulled the blue blur back into his feet, and the two shook hands.

"Good fight." said Sonic.

"Definitely." said Rainbow.

"You still gonna keep the rings?"

"Nah, keep 'em. You'll need to recover."

"Thanks."

And then the two walked back to their respective groups. Sonic and his friends quickly took up all the rings and ran off.

KO!

* * *

And here come the rage from the Sonic fans.

Sonic may have held the combat experience advantage by a fucking mile! But Rainbow trumped everything else. She's 5 times faster than Sonic's normal speed, she has better coverage over the battlefield, and is more cunning and observant. How? She can just find a way to use cheap tricks to win, every damn time, as opposed to Sonic's strategy to strike head on.

Not to mention that Rainbow could counter Sonic's skills set. Sonic's homing attack could be cancelled out by anything moving as fast as, or faster than Sonic. As shown in Adventure 2 in the infamous battle with Shadow. His spin dash would have little effect since Rainbow could fly, the boost is similar to the homing attack, and let's face it, Rainbow's twisters are bigger than Sonic's Blue Tornado.

The only attack that can do some major damage is the stomp. But even then, it has a very little hit zone.

Now, I know that an author named "Fan of almost everything" did this before, and I'd like to point out the flaws he did on his research.

"Sonic could run faster than the speed of light!"

Yes, but that's in the comic books. I'm researching the Sonic in his canon games. Basically, Sonic 1 through Sonic 3 & K, and every 3D Sonic game since Adventure, except Sonic 06. And if he really could run faster than the speed of light in his games, why does he lose to Eggman in a foot race? It doesn't just happen once, not twice, but three times!

And also, while comic books have Sonic running at faster than light, comic books also have Superman in a porno directed by a villain named "The Sleeze". That is pretty damn ridiculous.

"Sonic could kill a robot just by putting his foot on it."

The only record of that happening is in Sonic 06. But even then, he was pushing the robot off a ledge. It would make sense for the robot to be destroyed.

"Sonic could survive a drop from 3000 feet (or meters. I dunno, I forgot)"

I know what you're talking about. Sky Chase, right? Well that may be true, but if you look at the cutscene again, he landed on sand. And not just a small amount of sand. It was enough to bury his big-ass head, which alone is bigger than his own BODY!

And before you guys start saying "Super Sonic could crush Rainbow in an instant"

To prevent that from being the inevitable review of the day, I applied real life physics to that statement. Originally, I thought that too, but after doing further research: I was wrong.

To calculate how much damage Super Sonic at full speed and Rainbow Dash would cause, I calculated how much "Kinetic Energy" is applied during the attack. Science, bitch!

The formula to figure out how much Kinetic Energy is applied is half of the mass of an object times velocity, squared.

½ MV2

Sonic's weight is 35 kilograms, which is 15 kilograms skinnier than my 14 year old self. And I'm skinny as fuck!

Anyways, Super Sonic's max speed is Mach 10 due to the 1000% power increase.

By my calculations, a full on attack from Super Sonic is over 2 BILLION Joules of energy. To put that into perspective, a Desert Eagle.50C, which is basically the best gun ever, has over 7000 joules per shot. So, definitely enough to destroy an entire armada of spaceships.

But how much energy does an attack from Rainbow Dash would cause?

Well, at max speed, she can break a freaking boulder in half.

An average 3x3 foot boulder is over 2160 kilograms.

Applying the calculations earlier, that means a single attack from Rainbow would cause over 12 billion joules.

To put that in comparison, Rainbow Dash is 6 times stronger than Super Sonic…what the fuck?

Exaggeration? Maybe, but when Sonic destroyed those ships at the beginning of Sonic Unleashed, he was just punching holes at the ships. The explosion happened because of the damage from the ship, not from Sonic. Not to mention Newton's law of relativity means that the force applied is equal to the amount of reaction.

But don't get me wrong though, I think Sonic is far cooler than Rainbow Dash. I've only watched a single episode of MLP my entire life, and I've played a shit-ton of Sonic games ever since I was seven. You might think I'm a brony, but I'm really not.

So Sonic, awesome character. One of my favorites. But he's just outmatched.

The winner is Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Next time, on Fight Night…

Originally, this was going to be Ash and Pikachu vs Tai and Agumon. But then this one came to mind, and was the battle that was going to start the entire Fight Night series. What battle am I talking about?

A battle between two, Cryokinetic, fangirls magnets.

…..Yes….Jack Frost vs Elsa…

* * *

**Joe: fangirl magnets?**

**You know what i'm talking about. Anyways, there will be a survey to see who you THINK would win the next fight, it doesn't affect the choice of the winner, since i'm picking who wins based on their actual skills, not on fan opinion.**

**Also, i'll try to get the prologue for Disney League posted, but i came up with another story idea, which got me really excited. And a special story for you Jelsa fans. It's drama guaranteed. You'll be crying your heart out when you see it.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
